Gravity Falls: Drabbles and Short Stories
by ThatWeirdGirlYouKnow
Summary: Welcome one and all to my Gravity Falls fandom drop site, home of plot bunnies for all AUs and characters. Many times there will be some form of OC interwoven into these drabbles and/or short stories. But, still, I offer you all a chance to enjoy what my mind creates sometimes!
1. Keeps on Spinning

"Hey, it's me again. I know they say you were pure evil, that you were nothing more than a monster. They can say it all they want, but I know something they didn't about you. You had a heart, even if it was hidden by the insane things you did. Why else would you be so nice to me? Why would you bother to stay when my nightmares nearly scared _you_ sometimes?  
"Yeah, I know you were manipulative. I know you took pleasure from pain, I'm not _that_ stupid. I'm not so oblivious that I don't know when someone isn't whom they say they are. I know what they say is true. Honestly? I never really cared. You were my first friend, first _real_ friend. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, you knew when I was trying to hide something from everyone- including you. I think that's because you were in my head too often for me to succeed.  
"You were a right bastard at times. Seriously, why would you pour water all over me when you knew I hated water? Or what about that time where you just laughed at me when that dog started to demand me to pet it? I wanted to shove you into a vat of melted cheese then. It wasn't even that funny! I was too disgusted, and a bit too dismayed, when the beast slobbered on me. Stupid dog.  
"Any way, that was way off topic. I just wanted to say that even if you were a jerk-faced, insane, sadomasochist being that was kind of just out there... Well, I know you were a bit good. So, yeah. I kind of miss talking with you. You know that, right? I kind of hope that you can hear me right now, so I don't feel like an idiot for talking to stone. I just wish you had just stopped to think for a moment. I mean, just stopped to think about what would happen if you died here.  
"Uh, it's kind of lonely here though. The twins left at the end of the summer, the oldies left as well. I mean, I am kind of happy for them all. They are all together while you and I are just sitting here. I'm not sure if they noticed I was gone. I like to think you would have at least noticed if I wasn't there one day. Maybe you would have asked where I was. Maybe you would have tried to find me, but who knows?  
"I think failed you as a friend, in a way. You had always supported me in weird ways and kind of bullied me into doing things I was too scared to do. I was too worried about you to really give you all the support you probably wanted. I guess one of us had to be the cautious one around here. You really rushed into things there. I mean, making enemies with two sets of twins? Honestly, you should have expected them to do what they did, you dummy.  
"I...I'm not sure what really happened to me though. One moment you and I were awake, to phrase it roughly. Then you were gone and I was stuck somewhere in between. Did... Did I take your place or something? I'm kind of... I'm kind of scared. What if I did and that makes it so you can't come back if you had a chance to? Oh, what should I _do?_ You would at least know what should happen next, you almost god-like creature.  
" _ **YOU STUPID JERK-FACE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE AN IDIOT? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE TRUSTED ME JUST THIS ONCE? I MISS YOU SO MUCH, YOU IDIOT, AND I HATE IT! I HA**_ _te it. I hate it, you stupid triangle._ I j-just ha-ha-hate it! I wi-wish y-y-you cou-could ju-just com-come bah-back and-d-d he-help muh-muh-me you jerk! D-Damn it! I-I'm cr-crying again...  
"H-hey... I-I muh-miss you, buh-but the world... it keeps on spinning... even if you aren't here... I-I'll be back tomorrow, Bill..."

A fourteen year old boy quietly stood up from before the statue of Bill Cipher, tears pouring down from his blue orbs like waterfalls. He walked away, deeper into the woods until a soft flash of blue light appeared in the distance and he himself disappeared.


	2. The Galaxy Boy

Uh, I am not sure where this even came from.

* * *

"Hey, _Art_ , that _tickles_ ," whined twenty year old Dipper Pines as he laid flat on his stomach, his shirt and vest a makeshift pillow. Sitting on his lower back was an androgynous blonde whom ignored the complaining male beneath him as he kept steadily swirling designs on his back. Mason jars of fresh paints and clean water surrounded the pair, paint brushes of various sizes all within Art's reach.  
" _Arrttt_!" The brunette cried when the brush danced over a particularly sensitive spot on his back. If Dipper had shuddered any more than he had at that point, the painting that had been taking hours to be placed painstakingly precise on his back would have been ruined.  
"Dipper, if you keep up with that noise you're making," the painter said as he focused on a careful cluster of stars, "someone will think we're studying the so-called 'carnal knowledge' with each other. _Again_. So be quiet and let me paint, Monsieur Moans-a-Lot."  
Dipper's cheeks flushed like a rose in full bloom, his body stiffening for long enough that Art managed to add in several more swirls of color to his back. Of course, the pair had already been accused of things like that when all the artist had been doing was making his friend his canvas for his art. By now, though, all shades of purples, pinks, and beautiful dark blues were being blended onto his skin with feather light strokes of a damp brush.  
Dipper sighed, though his flush was still too slow to fade. With each light touch, he felt that instinctive urge to laugh and flinch. It didn't help at all when he tried to ignore them; they always managed to happen and make the patient Canadian snap at him dryly. Honestly, though, it was kind of cute seeing the petite science major mad (he looked too much like a kitten whom was learning how to claw someone, wholly adorable).  
"It's almost done now, Dipper," Art spoke again after awhile of embarrassed silence, his current brush making quiet clangs as it bumped with the glass of water. Once cleaned, the wet brushed found itself toweled off and dipping into the white paint. Then, it began to lace the cosmos with random patterns of stars.  
"Art?"  
"Yes, Dipper?" More stars started to travel from the ticklish small of the brunette's back and curve around his spine sporadically.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." The final stars found themselves loosely spread across the male's broad shoulders and neck, some large than the others. "And we're finished, Dip."  
Art finished with a small smile on his lips as he was rising from his place on Dipper. The masterpiece was finished after several hours of tedious painting. The blonde took the camera placed on the Californian's desk and positioned it to where he could take in the whole painting in a single click of the button. _Click_. Now he was actually done.  
"What are you calling it?" Dipper knew better than to move while the body paints dried on his skin.  
" _The Galaxy Boy_ ," the roommate stated bluntly.


	3. Wish

I sat beside the withering body that holds the person I love prisoner. Mabel Pines was, no, _is_ my best friend in this world full of idiots. She has this spark of life that never seems to dim, this inner glow that seems to grow brighter with every passing day.  
"Cisa?" croaked the ninety year old, her voice weak and breathless, "Come here... please?"  
I gave her a soft smile as leaned closer to her, "Yes, Starshine..?"  
"Boop." She let out a raspy giggle as a hand weathered by time softly pokes my nose. "Love you."  
"Love you too," I quietly told her back, gently grasping her fragile hand in my own and thumbing circles into it. "Starshine, tell me again what you wish for."  
The elderly woman seemed to give me that look of exasperation she always gave me when I asked her to 'remind' me of her special wishes. Quietly, I laughed at how silly she probably thought me at the moment yet I still waited to hear her speak.  
"I wish for a friend who," she coughed slightly, "will be there always. They would be there with me until the end, and Dipstick couldn't complain about them because he'd like them too. The friend would be able to take me seriously even when I act silly, would be able to relax and play along with my ideas of fun. I wish," the cough came again, stealing the breath her oxygen tube fed her lungs away, "I wish for my friend to be able to be happy, but only happy because that's how they really feel. My friend would be whom they are; silly, moody, or serious... I don't care. I just wish for a friend that will be able to," once again, that vile cough wracked through her body and stole her words, leaving my precious friend in pain, "be able to honestly be my friend. That's my wish."  
I wanted to cry, to let tears be shed from my eyes. I never forgot her wish, nor could I ever forget it. My pretty little Starshine has always been such a sweetie.  
With a tremor withheld from my voice, I looked into her brown eyes and let my question fall from my lips, "And has that wish been fulfilled, Starshine?"  
" _Yes_ ," that was the one word I honestly wished to never hear from her. That would mean she was near her end, that would mean my dear friend was going to leave me behind.  
"Well, Starshine," I smiled weakly at her, "you know what that means. L..Let's celebrate, okay? Wh..When you wake up next, you're gonna be happy, o..okay? Promise? Just... Just promise you'll be happy and that you'll... you'll never regret anything. Okay..?"  
The wrinkled bag of flesh, bones, and blood called my friend smiled widely at me. I felt guilty. I knew I'd never regret befriending her, but I never knew I'd honestly missing her already. I lifted her comfortable blanket with that childish shooting star she always adored and set about to readying her for sleep. I gently tucked her in, assisted in fixing her pillows for her, and placed the small bat plush I gave Mabel for her birthday when she was younger in her arms where she cuddled it.  
"N..Now it's time to sleep, Starshine," I felt like my tears were about to start falling as I spoke, the tremble I tried to hide sneaking into my voice. "I love you, and I will _always_ be happy you're my _friend_ Mabel Pines. Now, rest and be at ease."  
I kept my eyes on her as she followed my suggestion, something I guessed she had been avoiding for awhile now. Her lids slowly slid shut as her breathing evened out, the tension she had when she was awake all but vanishing as she started to sleep. A moment later, the beeping of her heart monitor began slow until all that was left was the sound of her heart flatlining.  
" _ **Goodnight, Starshine. The Earth says farewell**_ ," I kissed her cheek softly before I left, tears falling down as I faded away upon completely granting her seventy-six year long wish.


End file.
